


A Song in the Dark

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Folk Music, Implied Death, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: We sing anyway.





	A Song in the Dark

When the fires have guttered out,  
When the river has run its course,  
When the wards refuse to hold:  
_Not all is lost,  
Not all is lost._

Though the sun is shroud'd in gloom,  
And only storm be at your call,  
The only friend, the boarded room,  
_A hope in flame,  
A hole in flame._

See a coat edged white and blue,  
And the flash of blade and spell,  
A solemn bell cuts through the gloom:  
_The town is saved,  
The town is saved._

Now find the sentry at the gate,  
See the Dead up 'gainst the door,  
Though the cry may sound too late:  
_The day is saved,  
The day is saved._

The wind, it blows a lonely dirge  
The lost are lain out on their pyre,  
To peace we send them o'er currents swift,  
_No more return,  
No more return._


End file.
